Conspire
by Metamorcy
Summary: When a person gets an idea on how to solve Shizuo and Izaya's fights, the whole city reacts… quite positively too. They never expected that the whole town was filled with yaoi fangirls. ShizuoxIzaya


**Title:** Conspire

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ShizuoxIzaya

**Summary:** When a person gets an idea on how to solve Shizuo and Izaya's fights, the whole city reacts… quite positively too. They never expected that the whole town was filled with yaoi fangirls.

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:** This is my first try on this pairing. Hopefully, it'll turn out well. And there is one character that might be considered OOC but not completely sure

**Beta'd by AmbiguousThoughts**

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro is known as a wild place filled with all sorts of people. Many people from all over the world gathered there and it never mattered where they came from. Those that lived in Ikebukuro quickly learned how things worked, willingly or not.<p>

And those that knew about the laws in Ikebukuro knew about those that ruled the place or those that should either be avoided or feared.

Orihara Izaya was one of them, the infamous information broker that was not to be trifled with at all. Those that had had ended up with…unfortunate accidents and were sometimes never seen again. Ever.

Another one was Heiwajima Shizuo, who was feared more than anything else. The man was unkillable, unbeatable; known for his superhuman strength, and his short temper. Many people knew about him, some had even met the man, and others were thrown or beaten senselessly by him. When he wasn't going on a rampage around the city he worked as body guard for a debt collector named Tom.

It wasn't uncommon to see these two fighting each other, Izaya running away or clicking out his switchblade to strike back, laughing the entire time or calling out insults, while Shizuo would be cursing the other out and throwing anything that got into his hands; it could be vending machines or trashcans, even people. People usually scattered when that happened; after all, no one wanted to get hit by any flying objects or shoved painfully aside.

These were two out of many that were known in Ikebukuro, and the list could go on, but these two are the important ones of this little story.

"IZAYAAAAA!" A roar broke through the city, startling those that were nearby. A flying vending machine came crashing into a wall, destroying anything that was in its path until it got stuck while splattering its content all over the concrete. Soon after, a man came running out of the newly made hole in the wall, laughing the entire way. He had a switchblade in his hand and had no problems running with it. The man was wearing dark clothes with a black jacket that had white fur lining the collar and the cuffs of the sleeves. He had short black hair and blood red eyes that looked like they were peering into one's soul.

"Missed me again, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed, dodging a trashcan this time. He even eluded the flying trash that came spilling out as it scattered along the street and sidewalk.

A blond man appeared next, blue eyes filled with rage and hatred, racing after the other. This one, Shizuo, was dressed in his usual bartender clothes and had bright blond hair, making him easy to distinguish among a crowd that normally contained dark-haired individuals. "Izaya! You bastard! Today's the day I kill you once and for all!"

"Oh, come on, you've been saying that since forever, and look at me now! I'm still standing here, well, running." Izaya jumped on top of a parked car, making his way over it and dashed into an alleyway. The blond, however, smashed into said car (poor owner), crushing it, and lifted it up before tossing it at Izaya's direction. Dodging to the side, the information broker climbed on top of a fence and raced off, eventually losing Shizuo among the crowd.

The bodyguard growled loudly, reaching over to a nearby pole and crushed the metal bar in his grasp. The unfortunate post bended over at his strength, creaking loudly at the force. Shizuo snarled, grinding his teeth together angrily, and called out the demon's name again. People around him backed further away in fear, not wanting to get thrown themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Dollar Message Board<strong>

Magic: Looks like those two are at it again. You know Ikebukuro's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo and the information broker, Orihara Izaya. They were fighting and throwing things like usual. If only they could stop, it's getting annoying to have to watch out for flying things every time I go outside.

Kanra: Oh? How scary!

Setton: Oh my; well, it's a natural occurrence here in Ikebukuro.

Kanra: Setton is correct as usual! It's a common thing! Why ask such a silly thing? Do you have any ideas on how to get them to stop?

Magic: Hmm… Actually, I have one, or well a wish…

Kanra: What is it? What is it? Oh, I want to know!

Setton: I'm curious as well.

Magic: What happened if the two got together as a couple?

Kanra: …

Setton: …Seriously?

Magic: Yep, wouldn't that take care of everything? They'll no longer be fighting. Actually, I think they look good together. I mean, they're always bickering at each other like a married couple, except in their own way, since they're both way more violent than any average people. I think Ikebukuro would be peaceful if that happened…okay, maybe not peaceful but more quiet.

Setton: Hmm… I've never…thought of it that way…

Kanra: I have nothing to say to that…

Magic: Oh! This is such a great idea! I'm going to spread it around the boards!

Magic is offline.

* * *

><p>Izaya stared at his computer screen, at his reflection, and then at the words that were glaring right back. His fingers hovered over the keyboard and then slowly, he started chuckling before it went straight into full out laughter. He threw his head back, holding his stomach, his entire body shaking. Namie glanced over for a few seconds, wondering what her crazy and insane boss was up to now. Whatever it was, she knew it was best to stay out of it and went back to her own work.<p>

After a while, Izaya calmed down enough and leaned onto his desk questionably. He stared at the screen in amusement and then at the pen name 'Magic'. "Interesting, how interesting…"

He leaned back towards the computer and with a few clicks went to the message boards. There was a post by Magic there talking about her idea and it didn't take long for others to catch on. Izaya could see people messaging off and even Saika was saying something too. "Oh, this is too good." His red eyes scanned over the words, snickering at a couple. For an odd reason, he couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could meet Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

"What the fuck?"

Shizuo glared at his phone, almost crushing it with his strength, though there was now a crack in the screen. He read over the messages, grinding his teeth harder at each one.

Him and the flea?

Together?

"Izaya!" His bright blue eyes were blazing dangerously, a dark aura surrounding him. He punched a wall that was next to him and cracked the cement, creating a hole into its fixture. "This has to be your doing! Damn you!"

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, look what I found!" Erika yelled in the van suddenly, holding up her cell phone. The three men in the vehicle glanced over to her for a moment in surprise, startled by the sudden scream. She was grinning ear to ear and was squealing loudly happily to herself. Shoving her phone to Walker, she stared out the side window, still looking incredibly happy about something, and had hearts starting to appear around her form. A few seconds after, she turned back to the blonde.<p>

Meanwhile, Walker stared at the screen and then a grin broke out onto his lips. He started giggling and finally fell back laughing, dropping the phone to the floor of the van.

"W-What is it?" Saburo yelled, glancing to the group behind before back at the front window, swerving to the side to prevent himself from hitting another car.

"It's on Dollars' message board. Go look!" Walker said between laughs before bursting out again.

The two in the front glanced at each other curiously before Kadota pulled out his phone, logging onto the Dollars' site, and went straight to message boards to investigate. He glanced through the titles but he didn't have to search for long as it was at the very top with over one thousand comments.

"Izaya and Shizuo should get together?" The man paled at the sight and clicked on it, quickly reading through the comments. "I wonder how this Magic person is going to survive once Izaya or Shizuo finds out…"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Izaya noticed that the moment he stepped out into the open that many eyes turned to him instantly. He blinked at the sudden attention but could only smirk in amusement. He knew exactly why they were staring, it was so obvious. As he went by with both hands in his pockets, he could see some people whispering to each other, pointing at him, and there were a few daring ones that tried to follow, hoping to catch something good. The information broker couldn't help but skip in delight.

Though, at the same time, he couldn't help but cringe at the sudden attention.

This 'Magic' person had been pretty descriptive in certain things and it quickly caught on with most of the females that were in dollars. A couple of men had been disgusted by the idea but they were immediately taken care of by the fangirls. Of course, Izaya wanted to know who this 'Magic' person was, but what was strange was that when he had tried to trace the IP address, nothing came up. There was no address or name of who it belonged to and that raised Izaya's suspicions. However, at the moment, there was something he had to do first.

He wanted to see Shizuo. There was no doubt that the blond would have seen the messages, it was unfeasible.

So as he skipped down the road, he made sure to go into the streets where Shizuo mainly went through. All he needed to see was the bright blond hair that stood out among the crowd before grinning to himself and sure enough, he spotted him. Tom was standing next to the taller man, saying something, but it was impossible to hear over the crowd.

Chuckling to himself, Izaya made his way through, getting closer to the other at each passing second. But sadly, his plans were crushed even before he got within ten feet of the brute. The raven winced slightly at the high-pitched squeal that occurred beside him.

"Hey! There they are!"

Izaya blinked his blood-red eyes and turned to the person that had yelled. He spotted a girl among the crowd that was surrounded by her friends and they were all staring and pointing at him and Shizuo.

He cursed, his location had been given away.

Shizuo rotated around at the sound and the moment he spotted the information broker, a growl escaped his lips. He took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket before stalking forward.

"Izaya! Here in Ikebukuro, I see! You're here to cause trouble again, aren't you?" The blond reached over and grabbed the nearest pole which was a stop sign and bended it with his inhuman strength, lifting it off the ground.

"Shizuo, don't!" Tom cried out from behind but he was left unheard as a large crowd began appearing around the two. Izaya flicked out his blade and pointed it at the other man.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, I'm just here to visit. That's all. No trouble for today…unless you want something."

Suddenly, there was a ring of a cell phone followed by another and another. Izaya and Shizuo both blinked as theirs went off as well.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

The two momentarily stopped their attacks to look. It was a message from the boards…from 'Magic'.

"_See, they're at it again. They're probably in denial with each other. I bet the moment they're out of sight, they're fucking each other silly."_

Izaya could only stare at the text in shock, eyes wide. He had never been so shocked in his life. His red eyes glanced up to see the blonde's reaction and took a step back at the rage he could feel radiating off of the other. "Eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Flea! Is this your doing?" The man growled, the phone creaking under the pressure of his fingers. His lit cigarette was on the ground, crushed under his foot.

"As if, I'm right in front of you. I never had the time to send such a ridiculous message." The information broker grumbled, not liking being accused of false things. "However, someone in this crowd did." His eyes glanced to the group of girls that were all staring at their phones in wonder or awe. Many of them were also staring at him and Shizuo with a creepy daze.

Suddenly, phones started ringing again.

Everyone immediately looked at their phones once more even the two men trapped in the middle.

"_Now that makes me wonder. Who would be the uke? Izaya or __Shizuo?"_

A silence settled in.

"Shizuo…" A daring girl answered.

Soon after, another one cried out in anger. "No, Izaya!"

"No! Definitely Shizuo! Izaya seems the type to tie people up and torment them!"

"Izaya is the uke! Shizuo is physically stronger and can pin Izaya down!"

"What…the hell?" The information broker could only stare as the group went on; Shizuo staring as well. Backing up, Izaya noticed that he was surrounded by the crowd and they were slowly closing in. "Hey! I'm not a bottom! And I'm definitely not interested in Shizu-chan in that way!"

A message came.

"_Ah, sweet denial, Izaya has a __Shizuo complex."_

"Gah!"

Shizuo stared at the other in surprise, eyebrows raised. He grinned and then started laughing.

Another message came in.

"_Shizuo is the same too. He's the one that's always chasing Izaya, yelling out his name as if he's horny. And don't you know, he said he can smell him. Oh my…"_

"What the fuck?"

The information broker sighed. "I seriously need to find this person." He looked around the area again to see if anyone stood out yet he couldn't see anyone or even hear very much. Everyone was screaming something about them. Grumbling to himself, he tried to get out of the crowd but the girls wouldn't let him do so. Scowling, he flicked out his blade. "I don't really like hurting girls, but you're not giving me much choice."

He cut through the bodies but aimed for the bags and parts of the clothing. Many scattered at that, enough that Izaya was able to get through. Shizuo blinked for a couple of minutes before charging a head, running after Izaya like usual but he too wanted to get out of the circle of crazies as well.

The two tried to get as far away as possible from the group, running from the people and disappeared into an empty alleyway. They continued to run until they were far enough away before Izaya slowed down. However, he made sure to keep himself far away from Shizuo, just in case the other wanted to start a fight, despite what had just happened.

"What the hell was with them?" Shizuo yelled, slamming his right fist into a wall and grumbled loudly. He glanced over to the other man and sneered. "Are you certain that this isn't your fault? About ninety-nine percent of all problems are because of you."

"Why can't you believe in that one percent for certain things? And anyways, do you really think I'd send such messages?"

"Well, that's true."

"Plus, I'm not the uke, you are." Izaya scoffed, folding his arms.

"W-Wait… What?" The blond glared. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm no bottom!"

"Yeah, right. I bet you squirm in pleasure."

"What? I could say the same to you!"

The red eyes narrowed dangerously. He decided that perhaps this could be fun and actually get something out of this. "Why don't we see?"

"Huh?" Shizuo backed up for a second, eyes wide in disbelief. "You want to actually try? Are you crazy! No, wait, I take that back. You aren't crazy, you're bat-shit insane!"

"Oya, oya, that's not very nice, Shizu-chan."

"Don't call me that, flea."

Ignoring the man, Izaya continued on. "You can tell that the girls and this 'Magic' person aren't going to stop until it happens, it's going to be sooner or later."

"The hell you talking about?"

'Really? He doesn't get it?' He tried again, wanting to tease the blond some more. He was finding this quite fun regardless of the situation it was putting him into. It's not as if anything was really going to happen. "This 'Magic' person won't stop messaging until she catches what she wants and it's quite obvious on what that is."

Shizuo lit a cigarette, taking a deep breath of the smoke to help calm his mind and nerves. "Then tell me."

"She wants us to become a couple. It's probably a fangirl, a yaoi fangirl to be more specific." Izaya leaned against the wall, half amazed that Shizuo wasn't trying to attack him right now. "But I haven't been able to track her down and she must have been in that crowd to be able to see and hear us like that."

"So you actually want to try to… _I'm out of here_." Shizuo took another deep breath of his cigarette before storming off. He didn't even bother in chasing the other at all. He just didn't feel like it.

Izaya shrugged his shoulders seeing this was going to happen and turned around, however, he paused when he heard a cell phone going off. He blinked, it wasn't his and glanced back to Shizuo, who was staring at his pocket.

"Who would…" The blond muttered under his breath and pulled the device out. His eyes stared at the blinking cover and flipped open the phone. It was a text message from an unknown number, actually there was no number at all. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the sight and pressed the open button, staring at the displayed message.

"_You __know, you might be able to see many different types of expressions from Izaya if you're on top."_

'What…' He bit down on his cigarette, letting it fall to the ground before a thought passed through his mind. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. That would mean touching the…flea and doing _things_ he never thought of… Shizuo wasn't going to allow that thought to finish.

But, regardless, he couldn't stop considering the idea of forcing Izaya to give a different expression than that annoying arrogant smirk. It'd be a nice change. He smirked at the notion and turned towards the information broker, who was staring back questionably. Slowly, Shizuo started stalking towards the other, a grin breaking out in delight, quite glad of the idea the person has given him.

Izaya couldn't help but take a step back, not liking the feral look, and would have actually ran away when a large hand snapped out and gripped his own, keeping him where he was at. He would never admit it, but he was actually starting to feel scared. He knew better than anyone else just how much damage the other could do to him in one squeeze. "Shizu-chan?"

Before the information broker knew it, he was shoved back and slammed into a wall, his breath taken away instantly. He blinked as his head spun in confusion and his hand throbbed painfully from the pressure Shizuo was putting on it. His free hand reached up to touch where his head had slammed into the wall. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding.

"What the hell, Shiz-"

Izaya wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was cut off. A pair of rough lips was pressed against his own; his eyes widening in shock and surprise. His crimson orbs were staring ahead, looking at the other's face, and found himself unable to resist against the taller man. Crushed against the wall, Izaya's body was sandwiched between the two masses.

Shizuo slipped his tongue inside between the parted lips, mapping the insides of the mouth while Izaya continued to remain in shock. He felt some resistance and tightened his grip, well aware of the pained gasp from the other. He honestly didn't know why exactly he was doing this…this type of terrible thing to _the_ _Flea_ of all people but when he saw Izaya's shocked expression, he knew it was worth it. The text had been right, he did get to see some interesting expressions and he wanted more.

But Shizuo didn't know much about sex, none at all. All he knew were from those pornographic movies he had watched when he was younger. Slowly, he lifted one of his legs up, pressing up between Izaya's, and raised the smaller man upward, off the ground. Izaya gasped again within the kiss, squirming since the leg was rubbing into his genitals. Finally, the information broker snapped back from the kiss, breathing deeply, lips slightly bruised, and stared at the other, out of breath. His mind had literally shut down on him, him, the great Izaya had finally found himself in the hands and mercy of someone else. Slowly, the gears in his brain began to move and he started coming back to consciousness.

With one push with strength he wasn't sure he actually had, the raven managed to shove the blond off of him and gain some distance between them. His legs were shaking, the shock not having disappeared from his system yet, and his face was flushed bright red. He managed to get a hold of himself, keeping himself from tumbling to the ground. But regardless of his best abilities to try and cover up everything, he couldn't hide his wide eyes, revealing his inner emotions that showed absolute shock and was horrified.

Shizuo mentally snickered at the flustered sight, enjoying what he was seeing. He was going to have to mess with the other again but the moment he took a step forward, Izaya snapped back into focus, eyeing the blond warily. Without saying anything since the information broker doubted his voice at the current time, he took a step to the side before sprinting off to get away as fast as possible. The concept of Shizuo kissing him repeated in his mind like an echo and his cheeks would turn red as he kept reliving the kiss over and over again. He pulled up his hoodie to hide his face from the world and disappeared within the crowd in seconds as he tried to escape back to his apartment. The one place where he could hide from the rest of the world and try and gain back some dignity that had been scattered.

Meanwhile, Shizuo stood in his spot and reached into his pocket for another cigarette. Lighting one, he took a long drag of it before looking back down at his phone. He reread the message and smirked. Even though he had to kiss the other, it was completely worth it. The expressions he saw was the best reward he had ever seen. Typing to the message he received, he smirked and stalked off, heading back to Tom.

"Thanks for the advice. Totally worth it."

His phone vibrated. _"No problem. You can probably use that to beat him whenever you see him again."_

The blond chuckled at that, oh, he has a really good weapon against the flea now.

* * *

><p>The next day, a picture was posted up on the message boards by the same person that had started the whole mess early in the morning. An image that made the whole town go upside down within minutes as it spread quickly through the internet.<p>

Izaya stared at the picture in horror, not sure if he was seeing it right. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times but that cursed image remained. The picture was taken of Shizuo and himself kissing, with the blonde's leg up between his own. Immediately, he banged his head against his desk in horror. Never had he been so outfoxed and so easily too. Namie decided to ignore her boss like usual, deciding that whatever it wasn't worth her time. She didn't want to get talk to someone that wasn't looking all right in the mind at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Anri, hey, you home?"<p>

The glasses-wearing girl snapped her head up from her computer, blinking her large eyes. Peering at the clock, she made a little sound, knowing that if she didn't leave soon, she would be late for class. Rushing to grab everything she would need for the day, she ran out the door and locked it behind her, greeting the person on the other side.

On her computer screen revealed the full-blown out image of Shizuo and Izaya kissing in a saved file and her login for the Dollars' site as 'Magic'.

Who knew the quietest girl was the most outspoken in her messages when hiding?

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this littl peice.<p> 


End file.
